The Secret Affair
by Rubi C
Summary: What happens when Draco and Hermione have a detention? Will love reveal itself? read and find out. Will they even go a little further?Chapter five has been added! I've also changed previous chapters a little. Not alot but some changes. thanks for your com
1. Chapter 1

One day during Potions class, Proffesor Slughorn had asked a question. Of course the first to raise her hand was indeed Hermione. Draco got up and yelled, "YOU THINK YOU KNOW EVERYTHING YOU STUPID MUDBLOOD!". Everyone stared at Draco. It wasn't unusual of him to make those sort of remarks, but the way he just yelled it and got so heated was quite unusual to everybody. Even Hermione didn't take in the remark, but just stared at Draco. Professor Slughorn gave Draco a detention and took ten points away from Slitherin.

Throughout the entire week though, he kept glaring at Hermione. Ron wasn't to fond of this, so he had tried to curse Draco's eyes, but instead of hitting him, he shot a girl behind him who's eyes began to swell to the size of apples. The girl's two friends ran her down to the hospital wing. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had expected Draco to laugh, say a rude remark, or something, but nothing. He just kept on staring at Hermione. Ron was given a detention by Professor Mcgonagall. He had it the same night as Draco.

The day before their detention, Harry and Ron were walking through the corridor when they heard a loud argument and saw a bunch of people surround the argument. They went closer to see what was going on. They found that the source was Hermione and Draco having an argument. They were about to break it up, but Professor Slughorn beat them to it. "What is this nonsense between you two!" He yelled. "Ms. Granger you will be serving a detention with Mr. Malfoy tomorrow in my classroom. Ten points from Griffindor!" He led them away from the crowd. Harry and Ron were trying to find out what they were arguing about, but nobody knew. "I just heard Hermione tell Draco that if he had a problem then that he should say it to her face. Draco looked kind of nervous and told her that it's none of her goddamn business what he does." Said Pavarti to them.

It was finally Saturday, the day of their detention. Hermione and Ron went down to their detentions. Hermione had to go to the dungeons and Ron to Mcgonagall's office. Hermione saw Draco already in the classroom. Malfoy looked up as soon as she came in. He watched her carefully across the room. Hermione was trying her best to ignore him. She then realized that there was something slimy and sticky all over the classroom. It also smelled like rotten eggs. Professor Slughorn came in. He told them that they were to clean the classroom and to make sure everything was organized. They weren't allowed to use any sort of magic at all. According to Slughorn, his last class had made such a riot after a student's potion exploded. "I'll be leaving for a few minutes." He finished and left through the door.

Hermione grabbed some cleaning supplies and started cleaning. Draco stood for a moment and then started cleaning too. They cleaned in silence and for the first time in days Draco wasn't looking at her. Hermione found it surprising that Draco would obediently do something like clean. She suddenly felt something. She didn't know what it was. But she had felt like this toward him already. She then realized that she wasn't doing anything but staring at Draco. She looked at his face and saw it turn scarlet. Not as much as Ron's would turn, but some shade of pink. She found herself smiling.

"What's so funny?" He said. Hermione nodded and got back to work. They finished cleaning in about a half hour. It wasn't as much as they thought it would be. Professor Slughorn still wasn't back. Draco tried to open the door to leave, but it was locked. "Alohomora," but nothing happened. He looked at Hermione, "What?"she said.

"You're the genius here, no? Open the door."he said.

"You can't boss me around."

"Will you please just open the door so we can leave." The truth was that Hermione didn't know how to open the door. After awhile she did try some spells but none worked. Draco then tried professor Slughorn's office door. It was locked too. "Oh well this is just fucking great!" mumbled Draco. Hermione was sitting down at a desk just staring at him laughing.

"Will you just shut the fuck up." he told her. She kept on laughing. Another half hour passed. They didn't know what to do, so then Hermione started playing with her wand. A string was slithering at the tip of her wand. She was making it dance gracefully and Draco was watching her. Hermione, this time, looked back at him still making the string dance. She noticed that Draco wasn't looking at her in disgust or hatred, but in admiration. She felt her face hot and turn red. He got up and moved to sit in front of her. He rested his face on his hands looking into her eyes. Hermione got nervous and dropped her wand.

"Will you please tell me why you have been staring at me?" Hermione told him.

"No. It's too complicated. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." He examined her for awhile. He couldn't decide if he should tell her, or not. As he was deciding, Hermione felt that feeling again. She felt her heart pounding. Her breathing became a bit faster. "So are you going to tell me?" she asked, trying to hide this emotion she was having.

"How do you feel about me?" He asked her. She didn't want to tell him. She knew how she felt about him now. She knew for a long time now what this feeling was. She was afraid to accept it.

"Are you afraid to say?" he asked her. She looked up at him and tears started to pour down her face. How did he know? Does he feel the same way? She buried her face in her hands. She felt a sudden warmth fill her. He had moved to her and was holding her. He leaned her face against his chest and held her tighter. "I feel the same way." he said. "All my life I was brought up to look down upon muggle-borns. I was raised to hate them. Then here I met you, a muggle-born. When I saw you I thought, how can I possibly feel like this toward her? She's a muggle-born, a mudblood. I hate you because you're making me feel this way." Hermione looked up at him, tears still running down her cheeks. Draco caressed her tears away. Hermione felt her feeling stronger than ever. She swung her arms around him. Draco touched her chin lightly and pulled her to him. As their lips touched, Draco felt a tear fall down his cheek. He held her tighter and she caressed his hair. Then they held each other for such a long time. He would now and then kiss her head.

They didn't want to act all lovey-dovey in front of anyone.. They felt it was their precious secret. Their love was something only they should know about. So they promised each other that they would never tell anybody about it. They agreed to meet in secret from time to time. They also thought it was kind of fun. When Professor Slughorn had come back they were asleep at two different tables. Slughorn apologized for being gone for so long and sent them to their common rooms.

Before they went back though they stopped into a classroom. They made sure no one was in the room. Draco grabbed Hermione from behind as she was looking out the window. Hermione turned around and kissed him. He kissed her back and held her tighter. As they kissed Draco slid his hands to her waist. She put her hands around his neck and he began to kiss her neck. Hermione slid her hands under his shirt hugging him closer. She felt safe in his arms. He began to unbutton her shirt exposing her bra. Then he grabbed her and sat her on the table behind them. Hermione followed and pulled off Draco's shirt. As they kissed Draco pulled off her shirt from her arms and threw it behind her. He kissed her chest and she let out a soft moan. Draco let his fingers slide up her thighs. She felt his pressure as he slid them higher and higher. He began to rub softly back and forth. She let her eyes close and another moan escaped her. Then Draco slipped Hermione's panties off. She then began to unbuckle Draco's belt and lower his pants above his knees. Draco positioned himself and slowly began to move back and forth. Hermione felt his pressure inside of her and let herself fall to his rhythm. She could feel it rising and so could Draco. Slowly they would increase in speed. Draco would pull her gently, but faster. They would both let out a moan as the pressure increased. Once they had reached the point they both let out a loud moan. As the pressure subsided Draco held Hermione and kissed her lips tenderly. Hermione could feel his love fill her.

They got dressed and kissed each other good night. They went back to their common rooms and went to bed waiting to see what the next day would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm surprised that Malfoy isn't glaring at you." said Ron at breakfast. A week had passed since Hermione and Draco's little intimacy encounter. Draco had indeed stopped glaring at Hermione, but now they "accidentally" bumped into each other more often.

"Huh," Hermione had come out of her daze. "Hermione are you okay," said Harry. "Lately you've been really out of it."

"Um I've just...I've just been really busy lately and um..." She saw Draco looking at her. He smiled and left the hall. Harry was the only one who realized that she was looking at Draco. Hermione looked back at her plate.

"I'm stuffed. I think I'll go to the library and work on that essay for history. I'll see you guys later okay." She smiled and left the hall too. Harry looked at Hermione as she left. _Something's odd._ Harry thought. Ron didn't notice anything about Malfoy. He was too busy eating a delicious chocolate cake. He did get disappointed when Hermione left.

"Wait, I thought she finished that essay yesterday." He told Harry.

"That's right. Something's going on. Don't you think?"said Harry.

Once Hermione left the hall she was looking around to see where Draco had gone. She heard her name be called. She turned toward the dungeon stairs. There she saw Draco. She ran toward him and they both left to a deserted area as soon as possible so as to not be seen.

"I thought you left me." said Hermione. Draco smiled and gave her a tender hug. "How could I possibly leave you?" He kissed her lips tenderly. "I was thinking maybe we could meet up later." he continued.

"That sounds great. I've really missed you. When and where?" she said. They stared into each others eyes for a long while. Hermione could see Draco's eyes gleam from the fire light dancing next to them. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "if it were up to me I would have you right now." Hermione blushed and closed her eyes as he began to nibble at her earlobe. She could feel pleasure slither throughout her body. "But we can't be seen remember." he whispered. He then leaned back to look at her. She looked up at him and nodded. "Where would you like to meet?" Hermione went into thought. Where could they go and be free to do what they want? ;) Then she remembered-

"The room of requirement." she said, "you know where that is right? What time should we meet up?"

"What about at twelve midnight?...Okay then I'll see you then." He grabbed her and pulled her to him and kissed her on her neck. His hands began to slide on her inner thigh. They kept going higher and higher. Hermione tried to stop her moans by bitting her lip, but they would still escape her. He lifted her skirt and put his hand in her panties. He dug his fingers inside of her and she moaned and let her head fall back gently to lean against the wall. He began to rub back and forth. Faster and faster and faster. She could feel her heart pound harder and harder. She could feel Draco watching her. Taking in every sound and movement she made. Just as she was close to the highest point they heard someone coming. Draco pulled his fingers out of her and whispered in her ear, "That was just a preview." he smiled and kissed her. They then ran on opposite ends.

As she was coming out of the dungeons and into the entrance hall she saw Ron and Harry heading toward the door. She tried to get by without them seeing her but it was too late. "Hey Hermione!" yelled Ron. "I thought you went to the library."

"I did but then I had to go to the dungeons. Where are you guys headed?" She said hoping they wouldn't question her any more. They said they were going to see if Hagrid was free. They were bored out of their mind. So all three of them headed down there.

It was eleven a clock. One hour before Hermione had to meet up with Draco. She went to take a shower and get ready for the date. Of course she told Harry and Ron that she was going to take a shower and then head to bed. Harry and Ron decided to go to bed too. Once it was eleven-thirty Ron was snoring his head off. Harry didn't think an earthquake could wake him up. Harry wasn't a bit sleepy. He didn't know what to do so he decided to have a look at the maurader's map. He noticed that Hermione was coming out of the shower, but what was strange was that she wasn't headed back to the common room but somewhere else. He needed something to do so he decided to follow her. He took his invisibility cloak and ran after Hermione. He caught up to her when she was in front of the room of requirements.

Hermione stopped and looked behind her. Harry was afraid that she must have known he was there, but then she ignored it and went inside. Harry hurried inside before she closed the door. The room was filled with candles. The walls were a sort of maroon. The atmosphere felt very romantic. Then Harry noticed Draco sitting on the bed that was in the middle of the room. He looked at Hermione and saw her head toward him. He noticed that Hermione looked very pretty. She was wearing a pink short skirt with a white zipped up sweater that hugged her beautiful figure. He could see that Draco was looking at her with lust in his eyes. Hermione was looking at Draco and thought he looked delicious as well. He was wearing a black silk shirt with the bottom half unbuttoned exposing his sexy abs and black jean pants, his hair slicked back with a few strands over his eyes.

Harry was confused at what was going on. But what he saw next shocked him the most. Hermione leaned close to Draco and kissed him.

"How long have you been here?" she asked sitting next to him and resting her head on his shoulder. "I got here ten minutes ago." he told her caressing her hair. "I'm sorry for making you wait." He pulled her close to him so that their noses were centimeters away. "Well now you're going to have to make up for it won't you?" he kissed her and grabbed her legs to carry her. He laid her on the bed and began to kiss her harder. Hermione let her mouth open and let Draco slip his tongue in. They began to caress each other's tongues. Harry stood there frozen watching them. He tried to move away, or at least turn away but he couldn't. Draco now was kissing Hermione's chest. She let soft moans echo through the room. As he kissed her chest he was unzipping her sweater. She wasn't wearing anything but a red bra underneath it. He stopped kissing her so that she can get up and take off her sweater. She started to unbutton the rest of his shirt. She slid her hands on his arms as she took of his shirt. They began to kiss again and Draco had easily taken off her bra. He began to gently suck on her nipple. She let soft moans escape her again. Draco let his tongue slide lower toward her belly button and lower. He slid her skirt off her along with her panties. Draco began to kiss her inner thigh. He stuck his tongue in her and she let out a moan of pleasure. He let his tongue taste every inch inside her. He cupped Hermione's breast and she moaned, "Draco." He took his tongue out and kissed Hermione's lips. Draco looked into her eyes and got close to her ear, "I love you," he whispered. He brought himself back to look at Hermione's expression. She looked like she was about to cry, but she swallowed and gently pulled Draco's face toward her, "I love you too" she whispered and a single tear escaped her eye. Draco kissed her tear and then kissed her.

A single gasp escaped Harry, but not loud enough for them to hear. Harry just stood there trying to process those three words that were exchanged. He was still frozen to the floor. As they kissed Hermione unzipped his pants and he slid them off along with his boxers. Hermione spread her legs and let Draco position himself. When he did so she squinched a little. "I'm sorry did I hurt you?" asked Draco. "No, keep going." she said with a smile. He went further in her and began to move back and forth. She moaned his name, "Draco."

Harry could not believe what he was seeing. He felt his body was under a totalus spell. He couldn't even close his eyes. Draco began to move faster and faster. Their moans filled the room. They were both sweating, their heartbeats racing. Hermione was clenching the bed sheets tighter and tighter. Draco's muscles intensified and made him look even hotter. Once they were at the highest peak Draco and Hermione let out a final moan and she felt him let go inside her. He kissed her intensely and got out of her. They laid down side by side holding each other. Their panting began to subside. Draco rested his head on her bare chest listening to her heart. She caressed his hair. They didn't want to get up, but they couldn't take the chance of getting caught. So they got dressed and left through the door with a final kiss good bye.

Harry was finally able to move and left the room at a very slow pace. When he got back to the common room he laid down on his bed thinking and trying to process what he had just witnessed. He didn't want to think about it but he just couldn't help it. He fell asleep and dreamt about it. Unfortunately when he woke up the next morning he still remembered everything very vividly. He couldn't decide if he should tell Ron about it. He had to explain it to someone. He only trusted Ron. He couldn't tell Hermione because she would know that he was spying on him._ She probably knows already anyway_. He thought. He had no idea of what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry stared into the distance in breakfast.

"Harry...Harry...HARRY!"yelled Hermione. Harry looked at her and didn't know what to say. Hermione just kept on looking at him trying to figure out what was wrong. She continued, "Have you seen Ron?" It was then that Harry realized that indeed Ron wasn't there. He looked at Hermione. She seemed to be acting like herself only a bit happier. He tried to ignore that and went back to thinking about Ron._ Where could he have gone? _He thought.

Ron was outside sitting by the pond. He felt something bad, he didn't know what it was. He just felt that something bad was going to happen. Then out of nowhere Hermione popped into his head. He remembered how it felt whenever she hugged him. He remembered the shudder he'd get whenever she'd look at him. He laid on his back looking at the sky. He pictured himself with Hermione walking around the pond. He pictured how it would be if he kissed her. He wanted to be near her every moment of every day. He got up so quick that it scared some first year student girls that were watching him. _I know_, he thought _I'll ask her to take a walk with me outside today and then I'll ask her out. If she takes a long time to say anything I'll kiss her and then she'll be mine_. He smiled at the pleasant thought of having Hermione in his arms.

"Ron, here you are." Ron opened his eyes and saw Hermione standing over him. The sun outlined her body and face and he just wanted to look at her forever.

"Ron what are you doing here?" said Harry. Ron broke away from his trance as he said it. He sat up and told them that he thought it was such a nice day out that he felt like just relaxing outside. They accompanied him in silence. Hermione was looking at the pond thinking about last night. Harry was also looking toward the pond but in disgust, he looked up and saw Ginny coming toward them. He felt glad that she was coming. He hoped that being with Ginny will make him forget about last night. Ginny stood in front of Harry and said hello to everyone. Harry got up and pulled Ginny with him as he told the others that he would come back later. Harry was whispering something to her and Ginny started giggling as they were leaving. Ron looked at them seriously. He didn't like his little sister acting like this so freely. Hermione raised an eyebrow as she watched them leave.

"Hermione?" started Ron, "um I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk with me tonight...um I need to ask you something?" Hermione looked at him. "Okay." she finally said. They agreed to meet at the front gate at about ten o' clock. Hermione left to head for the common room. She was really tired. She didn't get to sleep much last night. (Wonder why? ;) As she was crossing the entrance hall she felt someone pull her toward the dungeons. Of course she knew who it was. She kissed Draco and smiled at him.

"I missed you already." He told her. "What are you doing tonight?" She explained to him about meeting Ron tonight. Hermione saw Draco's face turn very serious.

"Don't worry," she told him, "I'm sure it's not too important what he wants to tell me. I'm all yours no matter what." she said. Draco hugged her so tight she could swear he left his arm prints around her. Draco let her go and looked down. Hermione could have sworn she saw a tear fall from his face.

"You know he likes you?" he told her very seriously, still looking down.

"What makes you say that?" she asked

"It's so obvious. Hermione just please be careful. I...I don't want to lose you now that I have you so close to me. I love you Hermione, I love you." Hermione felt a knot in her throat.

"Oh my love...my love I would never lose grip from you. You're my everything."Draco took her into his arms and held her tight. He didn't want to let go. Hermione put her arms around him and caressed his back. "I love you, my love." She whispered in his ear.

Later that night Hermione was heading toward the entrance doors. She didn't see Ron so she decided to wait outside, but when she opened the door she saw him sitting on the steps.

"Oh there you are? I thought you hadn't arrived yet." she smiled and he got up. They began to walk around outside in silence. Hermione felt a bit awkward since he told her he needed to tell her something. "You know he likes you?" Draco's voice rang in her ear. _No, he wouldn't tell me that. That's not what he wanted to tell me. _She thought. Finally Ron opened his mouth.

"Hermione, I've known you for a long time now. I know I wasn't nice to you at first and I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you anymore." he took a long deep breathe. Hermione was so scared, she felt tears begin to fill her eyes, but she tried to fight them back as much as she could. Should she tell him that she's Draco's girlfriend, his lover? "Hermione I'm beginning to feel us drift apart. Please don't let that happen. Hermi-" she cut him off.

"Ron please don't tell me that you like me. Please Ron."

"I don't like you Hermione. I...I love you. I've loved you since I first set my eyes on you." Hermione burst out crying. Ron looked startled and asked her what was wrong. "Don't you love me?" Ron asked her.

"Oh Ron, I am in love...but...I'm sorry...not with you." Ron's eyes began to fill with tears. They were now far away from the castle. They were so far away now they could barely see the castle windows.

"Who...are...you...in...love...with" he choked.

She couldn't get the name out. She fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands.

"WHO ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH!" he yelled at her.

"DRACO!" she screamed. "I LOVE HIM, I LOVE HIM SO MUCH!" Ron stared at Hermione. Hermione looked into his eyes. She saw the extreme hate and disgust in his eyes. Ron grabbed Hermione's arm so fiercely she knew he left her a bruise. They were both crying hysterically. Ron could feel his rage increase. _No she's mine, she's mine, you're mine, you're mine_, "YOU'RE MINE!" He grabbed her so fiercely toward him and kissed her. Hermione struggled to get herself free. "LET ME GO RON!"

Ron threw Hermione on the floor and began to tear her shirt off. He pinned her arms on the side of her head and sat on her stomach. He kissed her roughly moving his lips toward her chest. Hermione was trying to get him off her. She never thought that Ron was this strong. She couldn't budge.

"DRACO! DRACO! PLEASE DRACO! HELP SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" Hermione cried out. She was crying loudly and she was so scared. She had never been so scared in her life.

"DID MALFOY KISS YOU! DID HE TOUCH YOU! TELL ME! I CAN MAKE YOU FORGET ABOUT HIM. IT'S ONLY ME YOU NEED. YOU DON'T NEED MALFOY, NOT NOW NOT EVER!"He screamed to her face. He put his hands in between Hermione's thighs.

"Please Ron no, don't touch me, please no, no, NO" She felt her body weak. Everything began to fade. She heard a voice call out a jinx and saw a flash of light. Ron had let go of Hermione. She heard someone call her name. She felt her body warm as he held her. She felt a familiar kiss on her forehead. She let herself faint in Draco's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione felt so tired. She had her eyes closed and could feel something hot on her stomach. She closed her hand weakly to a fist and felt another hand in hers. She opened her eyes. Everything seemed blurry at first, but then almost instantly everything cleared up. She sat up and saw, not Draco, but Ron's head lying on her stomach.

"WHERE'S DRACO!" tears began to fill her eyes. Ron jumped up and looked horrified at Hermione. She put her face in her hands sobbing hysterically.

"Draco my love, my love," she sobbed. She pushed Ron out of her way and started toward the door at a run, but was stopped by Madame Pomfrey.

"Oh my dear, you have got to lie down"

"No I want to see Draco. Where is he?"she fell to the floor with an aching heart. At that moment the door burst open.

"HERMIONE!" Malfoy came in and hugged her. He instantly carried her and put her on the nearest bed. "I'm here, I'm sorry I had to see Professor Dumbledore. Which reminds me, Weasley, he wants you in his office right away." Ron looked at how Hermione was holding on to Draco. He looked sad and his eyes began to look watery and left through the door silently.

That night when she was back in her dormitory bed she felt a chill in the air. She was lying in bed and felt a hand slide her inner thigh. She felt it going higher and higher and suddenly she woke up with a jerk. She began to cry softly in her pillow as she hugged it tighter. It was only one in the morning. _All this crying isn't doing any good_, she thought, _perhaps I should take a small walk. _She got out of bed and headed toward the door. When she reached to open it she almost fell. Everything had gone so dizzy. She got up holding on tightly to the wall as if to make it stop moving. _Fresh air_, she thought, _that's all I need, fresh air_. She somehow managed to get out of the portrait hole of the fat lady. She staggered along the wall, occasionally hitting a portrait. She headed down toward the main entrance. She had fallen on the stairs several times. _What's wrong with me_, she cried in her head. She was almost at the main doors when she heard footsteps. She was afraid it was a teacher so she tried to run to the doors, but halfway there she lost most of her strength and fell to the ground. She sobbed on the floor.

"What the-" she heard. "Hermione what are you doing here?" The voice whispered. She looked up and saw Draco looking at her with worried eyes. Hermione got mad at herself for making him worry.

"I'm fine. I can get up by myself. I don't need your help." she told him. He looked at her fall again as soon as she was on her knees. He held her and cradled her back and forth, caressing her hair. "What's wrong with me. Draco I'm so stupid I only cause other people pain. Please Draco don't look at me anymore. You don't deserve the pain I bring you." Draco grabbed her face hard but gently toward his. His eyes were piercing hers.

"Don't you ever tell me that again. You bring me so much happiness. I will never lose you. Never. Without you I don't think I would be able to live." He told her. He grabbed hold of her legs and her neck and carried her. She held his neck tight crying into his chest. He took her into his Dormitory bed. Since it was close to Christmas there was hardly anybody in the slitherin dorms. His room was completely alone. He laid Hermione on his bed. He laid down next to her. His arms around her made her feel safe and warm.

_I've caused so much pain toward people I love_. She thought. _I've been hateful to Draco, and now that I have his love I feel awful. Ron, I use to love Ron. I thought we were the ones to end up together. I've left him for Draco. I've caused Ron so much pain by being with Draco that it has made him mad. It's all my fault. I made him like that. _She lifted her head up to look at Draco. _My love, oh my love and now I am causing you pain as well. Here you are having had to carry me and worry about me. I'm sorry. I don't want you to worry about me. I don't want you to feel that you need to take care of me. I want you to be free and be happy. Oh but I don't want to lose your touch. Maybe for one last time. I want to feel your skin touch mine one last time. I want to taste your lips on mine. My love..._

"..please, one last time." she whispered. Draco looked at her a little confused. Hermione kissed him gently. Hermione's hair fell in front of her face as she turned around to face him easier. Draco caressed her hair back and kissed her cheek.

_I know I shouldn't, but she looks so beautiful lying here_. Draco thought. _I want her to see that it's all right. That everything will be okay. I want to show her that she's safe with me. _He grabbed her by the waist and moved her easily under him. _She's so light. How can I have let her body get so weak. She seems willing though_. Draco slid his hand under Hermione's nightgown and cupped her breast. He could feel her soft skin. He caressed his middle finger from her breast to her bellybutton. She let out a moan. _I want to show you all my love_.

Draco slid one of Hermione's silk nightgown straps from her shoulder. He kissed her neck and made a trail of loving kissed toward her chest. He slid his fingers to her thigh and lifted her nightgown. He lifted her up and she let him slip her gown off. He held her carefully and placed her on the bed. Hermione took off Draco's shirt and slid her hand on his abs. She kissed his abs and had somehow managed to switch places with Draco. She was now on top of him. Draco was surprised and even Hermione was surprised. She didn't even feel when they switched. Hermione kissed Draco's lips and began to bring his pajama pants down. He wasn't wearing any underwear. She looked at his handsomely shaped body. He put his hands on her panties ready to slide them off. He looked at Hermione.

"Are you sure you want to?" He asked. Hermione answered by lifting her hips up making it easier for him to take off her panties. Draco slid them off and sat up to kiss her. Hermione placed herself on top of him. She began to move back and forth. Draco placed both of his hands on her hips feeling the rhythm she was going to.

_I want you to be in me forever_. She thought.

_I don't want to ever let go of you_. He thought. Hermione moaned and began to move a little faster.

_For one last time..._

Hermione moaned.

_**I don't want to...**_

Draco moaned.

_I want to.._..

Hermione moaned.

**_Ever._**..

Draco moaned.

_Be inside of..._

Hermione moaned.

_**Lose grip of...**_

_you_!

_**you!**_

And they both moaned loudly. Hermione could feel Draco release in her. She let herself go and rested on Draco's chest. He held her close and began to caress her hair. They both fell asleep naked on top of each other.

Hermione awoke next to Draco inside the covers. It was still dark outside. They were still naked. She got out and put on her nightgown and underwear. She kissed Draco on his forehead and left.

She was walking along the dungeon and started to cry. _My love I'll hold you inside me forever_.

She made her way back to the Griffendor tower and sat on her bed. Like the Slitherin Dorms, the Griffendor tower was almost empty as well. She was looking at herself in the mirror and thought of all the pain she was causing she wanted Draco to be free of her. She got so upset that she slammed her hand to the mirror and it broke into many little pieces. She picked up a piece and cried. She held a broken piece in one hand and stared at her wrist at the other. Tears were staining the broken mirror. The next thing she saw was a red drops fall to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys so much for reading my story. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to write the fifth and final chapter. Yes this is the final chapter. I hope you like it. Please thanks to all of you who reviewed and please continue to do so. Love Rubi **

Hermione dropped the piece of glass and picked up the red ink bottle she had knocked over on her bedside table. She couldn't cut herself. She's just not like that. _This is silly_, she thought. _What the fuck am I so depressed about. That's just stupid. _She regained some strength and picked up the glass. She laid on her bed and fell instantly to sleep.

She awoke the next morning with full strength. She was very hungry though. She took a shower and headed down to breakfast. She saw Draco sitting by himself at the slitherin table. It was Christmas week now and so almost everyone in the castle was gone now. Harry was sitting with Ginny. Ginny was giggling hysterically and her cheeks were flushed. Ron was no where to be in sight. Hermione headed toward Draco. She sat next to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh you look so happy this morning," he said. "How do you feel?" he asked, his face showed worry and concern.

"I'm feeling much better. It's like magic."they turned to each other and started cracking up laughing. Even the teachers looked over at them.

_I'm so glad it worked_. Thought Draco._ I thought by putting that magic powder on the bed last night would make her happy. I never want to see her miserable like that again. It just breaks my heart. _Hermione turned to him and smiled_. Her smile is just to beautiful to let it fade away. _

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked her. Hermione went into deep thought.

"Hmm...maybe we can go to take a walk outside. There's not too much snow so it would be fun. No?"she said.

"Yeah okay sure, anything you want." They went on eating their delicious food.

When they were taking their walk outside they saw Ron coming out of the woods. They thought it was sort of weird. They made no effort to notice each other. When they were heading back toward the castle Harry and Ginny were coming out.

"Hey you guys how are you?" asked Ginny.

"Oh we're just fine. Thanks." responded Hermione. They parted ways.

"Hermione I have to go to quiditch practice okay. I'll see you later." They kissed and Draco went away. Hermione decided to head toward the library. She still had some homework to do. When she was in the library reading a huge book, she felt someone watching her. She looked up from her book and saw no one. She continued reading, but she felt it again. She looked up from her book but this time...

"Aaagh,"screamed Hermione.

"Shhhhhhh.."

There in front of her was Ron. He looked very serious. He was just staring at her, his face as red as his hair. "Um.." he started but couldn't finish. "Hermione um.." Hermione began to back her chair away slowly. Ron could see the fear in her eyes. This made his eyes water.

"I'm sorry.." he whispered so low she could barely hear him. She was looking at him in shock. She wanted to run away but her legs wouldn't give way.

"I'm sorry Hermione." he said a little louder yet still in a whisper. "I never meant to do that. I don't know what came over me. I guess my jealousy just took over." He said all this never looking at her but looking at the books on the table. Hermione's eyes started to show tears. Tears of fear and sorrow. She didn't know if she should hug him or push him and run away. _He has been my friend since our first year here at Hogwarts. I guess I could give him another chance_. She thought. She got up off her chair. Ron looked at her. She went around the table and hugged him.

"I forgive you, but I will never be able to forget it. You did scar my life. It's not something I won't think about just because you apologized."she told him while hugging him.

Ron left her to her work a little grateful. He headed down to meet Harry at the Quiditch field. When he got there he noticed that the Slitherin team was still practicing. Harry still wasn't there. He must have gotten there a little earlier. He looked at the flying ants in the sky with brooms. Even though they looked like ants he could tell right away which one was Malfoy. He felt a shiver throughout his body. The team headed down to the field and into the locker rooms. They were coming out and when he spotted Malfoy their eyes locked onto each others. Ron's rage started increasing in his body. In his head he saw flashes of images of Malfoy and Hermione together. Malfoy kissing her neck and her eyes filled with passion. Malfoy holding her bare waist and her body shivering. Malfoy whispering "I love you" in her ear and she returning it. Malfoy holding her tight in the way that Ron will never be able to. Malfoy having Hermione in the way that he will never be able to.

Malfoy finally broke the stare and left. Before Ron knew it he was following him. Malfoy was heading toward the castle and Ron followed. He was as quiet as a mouse. Malfoy was heading toward the dungeon stairs and Ron followed as graceful as a cat. When they were halfway toward the common room Malfoy noticed that he was being followed by a rage powered Ron. He turned around and yelled, "look man what the fuck is your problem?" Ron looked him directly in the eyes and said,

"I am the only one who can protect her." and before Malfoy knew it, Ron had shouted, "AVADA KADAVARA!" Ron was panting hard and was holding his wand tight. He looked down at Malfoy's lifeless body. "This is how it's suppose to be, now and forever, me looking down at you."

Hermione was in the library. She was so happy that there were no hard feelings between her and Ron. She was so glad that she finished her homework in no time. She left the library in high spirits so decided to pay Draco a visit. As she was heading down the stairs she saw Ginny running after her.

"HERMIONE HERMIONE, OH HERMIONE IT'S TERRIBLE!" She was running so fast that she had to crash into Hermione in order to stop. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Hermione was scared that something might have happened to Harry since usually Ginny is glued to him. She felt very worried.

"It's Draco." Ginny cried.

"Draco. DRACO? WHAT ABOUT HIM. IS HE OKAY?"Hermione started shedding tears. Ginny couldn't say it. "GINNY WHERE'S DRACO!" She cried even harder.

"He's...he's..."

"He's what? Ginny he's what!"

"He's dead. He's dead Hermione. I'm so sorry."

"WHERE IS HE!"

"He's in the dungeons by the Slitherin common room."Hermione pushed Ginny out of the way and headed toward the dungeons. _It's a lie, it's a lie, it's a lie_. She kept screaming inside her head. She got to the dungeons and there he was. Lying on the floor. She fell on top of him.

"DRACO WAKE UP! WAKE UP DRACO! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! DRACO! DRACO! PLEASE WAKE UP! DRACO!" she was crying hysterically. "NO NO NO DRACO WAKE UP!" She let her body fall over his chest. She felt no heart beat. She held his robes tight and cried into his chest. She looked up to see his face. He's beautiful face which she would kiss everyday. The face that made her smile. The face of whom she loves. She turned her head slightly and there next to her lover's lifeless body laid the wand of the man who she thought to be her friend. Harry and Dumbledore were heading toward them. Ginny behind them. Ginny went to hug Hermione. Who could barely talk because of the shock and of her crying. Dumbledore picked up Ron's wand. He checked to see what was the last spell and sure enough it was Avada kadavara.

"HARRY PLEASE GO GET PROF. MCGONAGAL AND PROF. SLUGHORN AND PROF. SNAPE!" He ordered.

"Yes sir" and Harry sprinted out of the dungeons. A few moments later all three teachers came running. Prof. Mcgonagal went straight to Hermione and hugged her. "Oh you poor dear." Everything began to fade from Hermione's vision and fainted.

The next morning Hermione woke up in the hospital wing yet again. Harry and Ginny were beside her bed. Ginny was crying and Harry was holding her. When Hermione sat up she began to cry. Harry and Ginny hugged her. At this point even Harry started to cry.

"I'm sorry It's all my fault. I should have looked for Ron when he didn't show up for practice. I'm sorry, I'm sorry Hermione." Harry sobbed. Hermione didn't say anything but continued crying. She tried to control her voice and broke from the hug.

"So what happened yesterday when I fainted?"She asked trying her best to steady her voice.

"Prof. Snape took Draco's body away. They said that his body was empty. Ginny and I don't know what they meant." he added when he saw Hermione's confused face. "Then Prof. Slughorn brought your body to the hospital wing. Dumbledore asked us if we knew where Ron had gone, but we had not seen him all day." He said.

"Then this morning," Ginny sobbed, "They found Ron in the forbidden forest...he hanged himself on a tree." Ginny cried into harry's shoulder. Hermione felt bad, after all Ron was Ginny's brother.

"I'm so sorry he did this to you Hermione." Said Ginny.

"Oh Ginny I don't feel glad that he's gone. He was my best friend, I loved him too. Ginny don't be ridiculous." She hugged Ginny. "What are they going to do with Draco's body?"

"They are going to have a funeral for him. But they don't know when yet." Harry said. Hermione began to cry.

It was late at night now. She was all alone in the hospital wing. She didn't want to go anywhere. She was sitting up on her bed clutching her knees crying. She remembered how Draco use to kiss her tears away. She remembered how it felt when he embraced her in his arms. It was so deep that she could feel it. It actually felt to real that she looked up. Her body felt chilly all of a sudden. What she saw made her cry even more. There hugging her was Draco. His body was cold and see through. He was a ghost.

"Hermione," his voice echoed through the empty room. "Please don't cry for me. I'll always be with you and one day we'll fly so far away, we'll be lost before the dawn. I'll never leave you. I'll love you until someone has counted all the numbers in the world." With that he disappeared.

"No, no Draco my love don't leave." she cried into the night and felt her stomach... She heard his voice in her head, "My love, our romance and passion will live through you both."...she felt movement.


End file.
